


the Dip

by KarlaZeit



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M, daily life in Thursgood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/KarlaZeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after many a summer, came the winter, and so-and-so</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Dip

吉姆普莱多有把枪。或许是幻觉，这很难说清楚。那晚比尔罗奇窥伺到他上膛的动作，连着几个星期都睡不好，频频发梦。梦中子弹铺撒在吉姆拖车桌上的黄信封犊皮纸面，爆玉米花一样噼噼啪啪小幅弹跳，接二连三炸裂出金色的火花。吉姆的伏特加也好、空酒杯也好，随着子弹的盛放一同飞向四面八方。爆炸中心的吉姆紧紧把持着一块黑色金属，是那把手枪，皮套卸下落在桌上。吉姆镲镲两声开了保险，瞄准拖车窗外罗奇的眉心扣下扳机。死亡的假想阵痛中，大胖罗奇猛地睁开双眼。天未破晓，房间里室长平稳打鼾，其他人的呼吸也沉静安详，似乎无人像他一样，受着内心秘密的煎熬，也无人听见他耳中的爆裂回响。

罗奇不敢再睡，蹑手蹑脚下床，溜去公共盥洗室冲凉。以往为了一个淋浴位，大家都费尽心思早起占位、不惜大打出手，他起得太早，整间盥洗室就只得他一人。罗奇快速打湿自己，不出三分钟又急忙逃出去披上浴巾。空旷瓷砖间流淌着下水通路入口的缠绵水声，罪案现场一般骇人。罗奇慌得系错扣眼与扣子，镜子里他的脸前所未有地苍白消瘦，像是从另一个世界来的人。

弯腰避开舍监门房室，罗奇缓慢而执着地拨开楼门闩，推开一条窄缝，挤出去反手带门。他不知该去哪里，双脚却牵着他奔向吉姆普莱多的大坑。吉姆如传说中一般早早醒来，正坐在拖车台阶上穿鞋，准备出发去峡谷道上晨练。看见迎面而来的大胖，吉姆没有多问，摆手示意罗奇跟上他。太阳出来了，罗奇注意到男人驼背的弧度，曲折的影子被初升的日光拖得很长。

"怎么瘦了，大胖？"吉姆走在前面，军人一样吆喝着发问。

"不、不知道，先生，好像因为生了场病。"罗奇也发现自己不像从前那么容易出汗，大概是件好事。

"多锻炼锻炼，打打板球、开开车，瘦下来也要结实点好。"吉姆停下来，返身见他接近，伸手拍拍他肩背，和他线条明显平坦的脸庞。

"小观察员，最近又观测到什么好消息？"吉姆的浅灰色眼珠在熹微晨晖中折射出薄光，像是汇聚了整个瑟斯古德的明亮。

"最近都没什么，没什么，先生。"罗奇撒谎的时候喜欢重复自己的话，仿佛这样就会让人相信，包括他自己。

"是吗？"吉姆也不失望，高大的背影继续前行。罗奇赶忙跟上。

 

*

陌生人来访那日，比尔罗奇遍寻不着吉姆普莱多。是“穷人”、“乞丐”还是“贼”？总归是不明来客窃走了吉姆。晚祷歌声中罗奇心不在焉，连对口型都不愿，心思一刻不停扑向大坑、坑里拖车与车里一身酒气的那人。祷告后他成功从舍监眼皮下溜走，自己都惊讶于近日身体异常的敏捷。大坑里没有一丝光亮，拖车门紧闭，阿尔维斯停在一侧，无声无息。罗奇摸黑绕了一圈，并无收获。坐在吉姆挖开取出手枪又填回的空地上，罗奇猜不到土下还有什么。吉姆是这样神秘，又是大人，态度虽然温和，行动却凌厉得可怕。罗奇闭上眼就能看见那柄黑枪与断颈的谷仓猫头鹰：简明的象征物，梦里甩不脱的死亡记号。他不想回去寝室，那里没有诉说的伙伴，没有一处好梦、一顿好觉，被凶恶的舍监小姐抓到还要罚关禁闭，父亲什么时候让他转学离开这里？罗奇希望转走前能看到吉姆种的东西发芽，可是吉姆究竟种些什么？胡萝卜、欧芹、牛蒡、西兰花？

昆托克山道那边，马达声由远及近，唤回罗奇观察员身份特有的警惕。车子停下又很快驶过，中间隔着一段无声的夜，渐渐地，吉姆拖曳的脚步近了。他一进拖车便开了酒瓶，透过窗子罗奇见他手指奇怪地发颤，似乎出于疼痛，又不知哪里疼痛。吉姆匆匆抿了口酒，很快烧上热水，除了衣衫，露出背上化脓的伤口，以及累累的无数伤痕，如同往常一样，神秘又骇人，但终究比抬枪射中眉心的噩梦来得温和。罗奇埋头大口喘气，再抬头，吉姆已经去冲澡了。

比尔罗奇踌躇返身，坐回未来可能是菜园的空地，慢吞吞地想事情。吉姆的驼背早已有之，背上的伤口却从来不为人知。是陌生人伤害了吉姆？但吉姆毕竟回来了，虽然眼神比平时多了丝危险的气息。他平常饮酒，都是为了掩饰身体的疼痛吗？他给他们上法语课、带领学生赛车时，伤口也一样会疼吗？罗奇内心许多想法纠缠在一起，分也分不开。

吉姆说，叫比尔的人，都是好样的。除爸妈以外，吉姆是第一个称赞他的大人。整所瑟斯古德学校没有几个像样的家伙，罗奇也说不出吉姆具体哪里好，但就是忍不住要去靠近。这一点，他同别的学生似乎也没什么两样。

倒在泥地里，比尔罗奇昏昏睡去，吉姆什么时候洗完的澡，什么时候走出拖车、从另一侧穿过大坑走去教堂，他都一概不知了。

 

*

吉姆消失的次数开始变多，除了每周三次的法语课，罗奇基本见不着他。不论怎么无眠、怎么早起，峡谷路上都不再出现吉姆归来的脚步。红泥大坑里，拖车牢牢锁住，阿尔维斯不知所踪。他不是进村，就是进城了。罗奇从拖车窗口望进去，桌上多出许多空酒瓶，绿色塑料平底酒杯倒扣在桌上，烹饪匈牙利炖牛肉的葱头辣椒胡乱堆在桌脚，唯一整齐的似乎是角落的床铺，一板一眼，像是画册里普鲁士营房的布置，又像从未有人睡过一样冷清。

陌生人与吉姆会晤那晚，罗奇倒在红泥地里愚蠢地睡熟了。吉姆拉他起来时，太阳已经升到半空。罗奇费力睁眼，光天化日下，吉姆面色有如烈火，口鼻喷出浓重酒气，径直扑到他脸上。上午就喝成这样，罗奇未免有点担心。

“大胖，怎么到这儿来睡？不怕被抓到关禁闭？”吉姆首先开口，说出他的心声。

“我，嗯，睡不着，半夜跑来……你不在，先生，我在菜园里等，结果就……对不住……”他笨拙起身，口齿不清，很是难堪。

“菜园？”吉姆看他无措踩踏脚下泥土，“哦，这个，”他揉揉罗奇鬈曲短发，脸上皱纹曲张，绽出乍看去很凶的笑容，“怎么，大胖，想种点什么？”

“没、没什么，”感受到他手劲温和，罗奇下意识缩了缩脖，“你都种了什么菜，先生？”

“葱啊，”吉姆随口答道，“还有辣椒，与咖喱牛肉同炖。想吃吗，大胖？”

匈牙利牛肉是吉姆普莱多的拿手菜肴，起锅时的浓香渲染了整片大坑，每每勾起罗奇在内不少学生的涎水。上个假日，罗奇轮流和分居的父母亲同住，然而谁都不教他烧饭煮菜。使唤佣人倒是便利，然而罗奇并不中意。他很想亲自动手尝试，哪怕帮吉姆打打下手也很不错。学徒做久了，以后就能独当一面，做口味香浓的东欧南美土耳其菜肴给主厨吉姆品鲜。他从前饭量不错，脸颊鼓鼓，近来少眠多梦，连吉姆都发现他精神不济、眼中时露惶恐。因而在比尔罗奇看来，能在大坑泥地里稳稳熟睡，相当不可思议。

“想的，先生。”难道还会有其他答案吗。

吉姆狼一般的笑纹在他眼中刻下深痕。不过这个人，已经好些日子没有见到了。

 

*

下午没课的时候，瑟斯古德学生会跑到大坑附近，混乱喧嚣地玩闹不休，直到舍监把他们收敛成队，带去做晚祷。情况在五月末吉姆到来后有所改观，吉姆单靠一辆红色阿尔维斯成立了普莱多赛车俱乐部，不费什么力气就吸引来大批学生。这些日子吉姆时常外出，俱乐部活动全面暂停。比尔罗奇禁闭室里嚼着没有味道的晚饭，想起上次去找吉姆，他袒露肩背，喝着闷酒，暴躁地赶走了罗奇。罗奇仓皇跑下拖车，差点绊在门口堆积的几个年级的作业本上大摔一跤。吉姆这么忙碌，心情又糟，需不需要人手帮他批改作业，需不需要看起来蠢笨木讷、没有卵用的大胖？

当晚月色很亮，榆树林里叽咕着老鸦。偶尔还有诡秘叵测的猫头鹰啼，舍监小姐说，那是死神的号角。小教堂忏悔室里，被抓来关禁闭的比尔罗奇不时望向那扇射进清冷光亮的小小高窗，徒劳惦念着吉姆的去向。如有一天，吉姆驾车离开瑟斯古德，像来时那样突然，他多希望那是在自己转走之后，那样他就不必目送高高的驼背身影随着红色阿尔维斯远去，就像那年他父亲离家出走，再也不回他们原本同住的房子。

破晓时分罗奇被囫囵放了出来。他没想回去洗澡换衫，一个人径直跑去峡谷道上胡乱走动，忽地想起今天星期四，上午第一节有吉姆的法语课。罗奇正要转身回返，远处昆托克山道间出现一个红点。阿尔维斯，全英制造的最好的汽车，吉姆的车。罗奇的脑子还来不及想清事态，双脚已经引着他迎向迟迟归来的独行者普莱多。

“先生！”他不清楚自己为何高喊出声，又为何跑出几步就牵出一串泪珠。

车在他身前几英尺处制动停下。罗奇跑过去，双手撑在引擎盖上，看车里的吉姆除了疲惫似是安然无恙。隔着挡风玻璃，吉姆看他一阵哭又一阵笑，一定是滑稽得近乎愚蠢吧。吉姆熄火下车，大跨步走近，高高的个子斜倾着，慢慢蹲下。他面容很凶，环过来圈住罗奇的手臂却温和坚实。

“比尔，”吉姆不常称呼他的真名振荡在罗奇耳边，“老兄，很高兴你在这儿。”

罗奇手臂绕过吉姆脖颈，两手分别触到蜷曲的左肩与高耸僵直的右肩。吉姆背上的伤口还在疼吧，不然他的声音为何如此凄热，仿佛自己父亲离开之后母亲的那个样子。

 

*

“喂，大胖，你个傻蛋，你雨衣呢，没看到雨在下吗？”吉姆大声吼着，扭头四下寻找罗奇的墨绿塑胶雨衣，找到了就一头给他罩上，“这不就得啦？”

吉姆自己也披上了军用雨衣，头顶多了顶不知打哪儿来的宽檐演出帽，帽檐一边卷起，同吉姆惯戴的非洲猎帽一样不羁。从学校演出露天舞台回返教学楼群的路上，学生家长三三两两撑着伞走过。大胖紧随吉姆大步前行。最近他的脚步明显轻快了许多，罗奇心想，看他精神渐渐恢复，吉姆的母亲在天上也会安息吧。这会儿雨点落得更急更大，罗奇的牛津鞋浸入水中，步伐显出黏滞。吉姆猛地回身，隔着两层塑胶一把抱起罗奇，三步并作两步走过落地生烟的无边雨幕。楼宇廊下挤满了躲雨的家长学生，吉姆吆喝着“让一让”在人群中开辟出一片空隙，放手把罗奇填了进去。大胖转身低头查看吉姆脚下，那双为了布置舞台照灯电线而恰巧穿着的红色电工靴派上了用场：靴底滴水不漏，鞋面光滑锃亮。比尔罗奇咧嘴抬起头，眼前，逆着茫茫的雨夜，吉姆布满皱纹的脸庞那么温和，肩背高耸，仿佛一头峭立的雄鹿。

“嘿，大胖。”

“嘿，吉姆，我是说，先生。”

笑声明明响在耳畔，又怦然跃上心底。

“他真名叫比尔，”吉姆解释给一旁好奇的家长，“我俩是一起的，都刚来不久（We were new boys together）。”大颗落雨嘈杂坠地，衬得吉姆话声噼啪有力。罗奇静静听着。他一直听着。

 

*

从那天起，比尔罗奇的噩梦不治而愈。虽然有时还会梦见冰冷的黑枪，梦见歪脖死去的大鸟，但那已经是全然不同的梦境。

 

*

拖车窗外斜射进冬日午后的暖光，打在罗奇紧闭的眼皮上。罗奇揉揉眼睛坐起身，没理会肘下压皱的十多本法文作业，打着呵欠捶了捶腰背。车外空地架起了吊床，缓缓摇晃着吉姆。大胖猛地起身，抓起身后床上吉姆的栗色棉衣外套，摇摇晃晃踢开几颗葱头冲了出去。吊床上法语教师浅浅地打着盹，胸前扣着一本橙蓝封面的精装书，《单身男子》（ _A Single Man_ ），是高年级才学得到的课外读物。罗奇犹豫了一下，拾起不厚的书本，为吉姆披上棉衣。吉姆的呼吸平稳悠长。罗奇松了口气，拎着书本走回拖车，手指卡在吉姆读到的那页。摊满作业的桌上除了本子还有吉姆喝剩的酒瓶，其中一个洗刷干净，插上昆托克山麓比尔罗奇拾获的一捧雪花莲。吉姆普莱多在母亲去世半个月后重新开始了峡谷路例行散步，罗奇自告奋勇跟上，从而晋升为吉姆的山道观察员，同时也承揽了批改低年级法文作业的全部任务。这会儿大胖回到桌旁，只见瓶中雪花莲一枚白瓣滑落到写满歪斜字行的纸页间。罗奇拈起花瓣，夹进橙蓝封面精装书。一尾白色书签。他坐下来，一本一本抹平起皱的作业，然后重新拿起钢笔吸饱红墨水。吉姆的木椅子原本没有坐垫，罗奇从寝室拿来母亲给他塞在行李箱中灯芯绒的那只，吉姆看着没说什么，也没让他拿回去。

罗奇的父母赶在圣诞放假前办妥了离异。一周假期终于结束，罗奇跳下母亲的车，拖着行李匆匆跑下大坑。他要赶着告诉吉姆：父亲管不着他了，他再也不用转学了。

大坑里停着阿尔维斯，车体鲜红锃亮。看来吉姆也没有浪费这个假期，好好粉刷了一把。拖车铁门敞开，四四方方框起吉姆普莱多倚坐的侧影。吉姆身下凹着那只灯芯绒软垫，此刻正对着窗，小口慢饮。瓶中雪花莲久开不败，很快，又是一年春了。

 

Fin.


End file.
